Deadbeat (Prax)
A young turian who makes his home in the Nemean Abyss, by choice. Surprisingly intelligent and careful never to step on the toes of anyone more powerful than himself, he's a pragmatic survivor by nature, recognizing that he's a small fish and wishing to stay that way. He's particularly associated with his hammer, which he uses to threaten those weaker than himself, his primary source of income. Some few know him as Prax, but to most of CDN he's Deadbeat. Sometimes uses the alias Argalus Lace. Family Discussed in this post. Threads of Note Biography: Deadbeat arrives on CDN. Deadbeat's Shooting the Shit thread: Stretching for over three years, Deadbeat's various conversational prompts and the discussion that results. Let Us Mourn The Passing of Deadbeat: He has attracted the attention of Safiya. The Lamentation of Man: With Cerastes on Cartagena; and then Ket'Etal and Liria T'Remi as well. The Baby: Here, on page 25 of a long-running thread, Deadbeat suddenly has need of information on how to care for baby drell. Cue several pages of discussion, and Joset Phraag freaking out over it. Baby Talk In Here: The spin-off, and a successful resolution. A Cop, a Doc, and a Punk Enter a Bar: Three turians, one Nemean, one respectable Terminus, one C-Space. Or, meeting with Octis Kurius and Zelix Phoras on the Citadel -- not really Prax's natural habitat. Left For Dead: On Omega with Honoria Adonis. C-Sec Pigs Come Into This Thread: Deadbeat does Citadel law enforcement a favour before he leaves. Magical Vacation Across the Stars: Where did Deadbeat and Cerastes go? Krogan Dome Fruit Bowl For Sale: The Abyss throws up the strangest things. Yet, this item proves of great interest to Turak, as revealed here. Poetry and Physical Ideals: Deadbeat shows off his surprising cultural sophistication once again, writing in three different poetic genres about the physical appeal of Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii). Why Won't He Stay Dead?: An unusual day for Deadbeat, as he faces a very unnerving batarian. A Model of Decorum and Tranquility: Meeting with "Dagger" on Tortuga. The Gunshow: At the gym with Shadow Pyjak. Party Time With The Krogan: Still on Illium, Deadbeat interferes in krogan domestic drama and fights the Vol-Daukar, along with Zoar and Lydia. So, I Went To My First Christmas Party: Leading to... Clan Gatherings: Glimpses of the party/funeral on Tuchanka. Leading to... What We Do In The Shadows: The Tuchanka arc continues. Extranet Use: What is Deadbeat looking up online? It's Happening: On Tuchanka again, Deadbeat is observing -- and affected bizarrely by -- the Sorahk eclipse. Nuke For Sale: After the events on Tuchanka, Deadbeat has something for weapons dealer Sigif. Within The Beast's Den: Octis Kurius is in "Nos Dwicka", and Deadbeat is among those who encounter him. After a very busy day on Omega, Deadbeat declares that he will visit Fringe Benefits. He's as good as his word. Party Time: Another CDN get-together, at a Halloween party on Illium. Prax comes dressed as Shadow Pyjak. I Need A Job On Illium: Since his Abyss method of income doesn't work here, he'll need a temporary job while he's on-planet. Flirting: An apparently drunk Deadbeat reveals some personal history and other intimate matters in a thread about flirting. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Nemean Abyss